


Happy Home

by Nissye



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nissye/pseuds/Nissye
Summary: Youngjo, Seoho and Geonhak are three brothers. Each of them has their own family and problems but soon an old threat will return from their past.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun, Hong Joochan/Lee Jangjun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.
> 
> The families:  
> ° Youngjo(alpha) and Hwanwoong(omega)  
>  -Hongjoong  
>  -San  
>  -Jisung
> 
> ° Keonhee(alpha) and Seoho (omega)
> 
> ° Geonhak(alpha) and Dongju (omega)  
>  -Jangjung  
>  -Wooyoung
> 
> ° Kim Sora is the mothers of Youngjo, Seoho and Geonhak.

Seoho wasn't sure that was a good decision, no, it definitely wasn't. Keonhee might adore babies and want at least five of them, but he was the one who had to give birth to them and throw up his soul every morning.  
His husband would have to be content with only one child, and in the future he could borrow Hwanwoong and Dongju's children. That would be his first and last pregnancy. There was no doubt about that.  
He washed his face with cold water, went back to the office and opened the window. The cold air hit him like a slap, with a sigh he tried to make up his mind about the work he had to finish. Under normal conditions he would never have arrived in the morning before the meeting without having finished everything but at that time he felt so tired that he could barely do half of the things he set out to do, he had also become more "sensitive" as Geonhak called him, one of his boss's usual idiotic jokes was enough to irritate him.   
It probably wasn't a good thing to think about, that thought definitely wasn't omega-like, but he was regretting having agreed to have a child. They should have chosen adoption so they would have made a child happy without giving birth to another life when the earth was already overpopulated.  
He heard his boss's voice coming from the corridor, took a deep breath and sat down at his desk; it was 7:30 he only had one hour to complete the project which his boss would then pass off as his at the meeting.

Hwanwoong yawned and stretched, he could hear Youngjo making noise in the kitchen and an inviting smell invade the house. He looked into the children's room; Hongjoong was already dressed and was flipping through a comic book while San was back asleep with only his uniform shirt on.  
"San wake up." Hwanwoong said entering the room and starting to shake him.  
"I've already tried it mum" Hongjoong said sulkily "and he threw a pillow at me"  
"Well, then we just have to let him sleep. I will call Dongju and tell him that our San won't be able to come to Wooyoung's birthday." Hongjoong chuckled realizing what his mother was doing.  
"No! I'm awake! I'm awake!" San said sitting up on the bed.  
Hwanwoong ruffled his already disheveled hair "Finish dressing, then. We'll be waiting for you in the kitchen" he said holding out his hand to Hongjoong. The boy jumped out of bed, grabbed his mother's hand, and together they went into the kitchen while San frowned at them.  
"Good morning," Hwanwoong said hugging Youngjo from behind.  
"Good morning, my love" Youngjo replied turning to kiss his husband and earning an 'ew' from his son.  
"So what are the plans for the day?" Youngjo asked, putting breakfast on the table.  
"You take the kids to school and I take Jisung to my mother. This afternoon is Wooyoung's birthday, don't forget that"  
Youngjo nodded without saying anything but he continued to look at Hwanwoong. He was trying to find the right words to say what he thought.  
"What's up?" Hwanwoong asked tilting his head.  
"You can stay home if you want. Work can wait if you don't feel like going back so soon."  
Little Jisung was only five months old and Youngjo was really afraid that if Hwanwoong went back to work it would be too much for him. Unlike Hongjoong, who had been a very peaceful child, Jisung loved keeping his parents awake at night just as much as San did. And with San things hadn't been easy, he still remembered the day Seoho called him and told him to come home immediately because Hwanwoong was having an anxiety attack.  
"Hey. I'm fine, it's not going to be like last time." Hwanwoong reassured him with a sweet smile. Youngjo loved that smile and couldn't help but smile too.  
"What happened last time?" He asked San with his mouth full of food.  
"Nothing important"  
San shrugged and dove into the food, Hwanwoong had always wondered how can such a small child eat so much. Hongjoong quickly grabbed the last pancake before his brother could eat that too.  
"Ugh! I wanted it!"  
Hongjoong in response stuck his tongue out to his brother and bit into his pancake. Youngjo exchanged an amused glance with Hwanwoong and made a mental note to prepare more food for breakfast from that day on.

Dongju collected the clothes from the drying rack and he folded them carefully before placing them in Wooyoung's closet. His son's room was a mess, toys scattered everywhere, coloring books thrown on the bed and he was pretty sure their cat must be somewhere there too. He should have fixed it, that afternoon there was going to be a birthday party and it wouldn't have been nice to let the guests find that disaster but he didn't want to. He still had the number of the cleaning lady he had helped during his pregnancy. He would call her and ask her to come and clean so he could… could do what? He had absolutely nothing to do and he didn't even want to do anything. He would probably go to his room and stare at the wall until Geonhak and Wooyoung returned. It was since his brother's death that he felt drained of all energy and it seemed that the more time passed the worse it got. He should have gone to bring flowers to his brother's grave but he couldn't bring himself to enter the cemetery, the thought of seeing Dongmyeong's photo on a tombstone made his stomach turn. He should also have, at least, made a phone call to Giwook; after all he too was suffering without counting that now he was forced to raise four children alone. He had to do many things but he did nothing but drown in his pain. He never realized how close he and Dongmyeong were until he died. And with his twin, Dongju was sure, part of him had died too.  
Plus he got the feeling that his family didn't need him. Geonhak could handle everything effortlessly, Jangjun was a treasure and took care of his brother without complaining, while Wooyoung was simply Wooyoung, he lived in his world and all he cared about was playing with San.

"Mom, I'm back."  
Jangjun took off his shoes and he worried not getting a response. His father had explained to him that his mother wasn’t well, the death of uncle Dongmyeong had hurt him more than they could understand and for this they had to be close to him and not leave him too alone. Obviously Jangjun had understood that his father was talking about depression even though he had carefully avoided saying that word, what he did not understand was if he had done it because he considered him too small for certain speeches or because his father could not admit it  
"Mom?"  
He knocked on the door of his parents' room and found his mother asleep with their cat. He decided not to wake him up and went to the kitchen, sent a message to his father asking him what he wanted for lunch and what to order for Wooyoung then he went to change clothes. The only good thing about Wooyoung's birthday was that he could skip the afternoon academy, not that playing with that hyperactive brat of his brother and his friends was less of a challenge.

From Dad: Anything is fine with me. For Wooyoung get some chicken nuggets but no fries, he'll eat enough junk food this afternoon. How's your mom?

To dad: He is sleeping.

He ordered lunch from his favorite restaurant and went to lie down on the sofa in front of the TV. Exams were approaching and stressing him out, he had never been particularly smart in studying and it was hard to get good grades when your professors were assholes who only cared about their favorite students. Luckily he had Joochan helping him tostudy.  
My beautiful and very intelligent Joochan, he thought with a stupid smile on his face.  
"Jangjun? You are home ... is it already so late?" Dongju asked, turning to look at the clock on the wall.  
"I haven't prepared anything for lunch yet" he muttered to himself.  
"It's okay,mom. I've already ordered food"  
"Oh. Okay, thanks you, honey" he said and then he disappeared back into the bedroom.  
No 'how did school go?' or 'welcome back'. Nothing. It was like having a ghost walking around the house. He wondered how long this situation would last and prayed it would soon be resolved because he wanted his mother back. It didn't matter that he was already 16, he had always been tied to his family and wanted them to be happy again.

Geonhak entered the house preceded by a hopping Wooyoung who immediately went to steal one of his favorite snacks from the kitchen, Geonhak had long ago given up on convincing his younger son to not eat sweets before meals.  
"Hey, how was school?"  
"Boring, as usual. Can I go out with my friends for a while after the party?" Jangjun asked.  
Normally Geonhak would have said no, he didn't like the idea of his son out when it was dark especially when there was school the next day. But at that time Jangjun had proved to be an indispensable help, and although he had written on his face how bad he felt for that situation he did everything to distract his little brother from their problems.  
"Just for a couple of hours, no more"  
Jangjun nodded smiling and from his expression Geonhak understood that he would meet Joochan. Which moved him and terrified him, he and Dongju were a little older than Jangjun when they found out they were going to be parents. He should have had THAT speech with his eldest son as soon as possible.  
"Mom is in the bedroom, he woke up a little while ago"  
"Okay, I'll take care of it. Can you watch Wooyoung for a while? Don't let him go near his presents"  
"Sure no problem"  
Geonhak took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to have to convince Dongju to eat at least some food.

Hwanwoong watched San and Wooyoung chase each other. He looked at them but in reality his attention di lui was on Dongju, he was really starting to worry about his friend di lui. He had tried to talk to him at every opportunity during the party but he had always received laconic answers, not rude but which suggested that he did not want to talk. He had also noticed Geonhak's tight expression and Jangjun's constant esitation.  
"What are you thinking about?" Seoho asked sitting on the bench next to him.  
"Dongju. Aren't you worried too?"  
"I've been telling Geonhak for a while now to take him to a psychologist. I don't understand what he's waiting for."  
"Maybe he's just scared"  
Seoho shrugged "I don't think he can allow himself to be scared, look at him" he said staring at Dongju "he is completely apathetic and he has lost a lot of weight. How long do you think it will take him to collapse?"  
Hwanwoong pursed his lips, Seoho could be mean at times but he was just used to being realistic and he was rarely wrong. In addition, it was thanks to him that Hwanwoong had overcome his crisis after San's birth.  
"Can't you be a little more delicate when you say things?"  
"Not my style"  
Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow and studied his friend and brother in law, he looked exhausted and he was pale.  
"And you, how are you? I haven't heard you for a while"  
"I've been busy with work." he just said.  
"That's all? Won't you update me on your life? The joys of pregnancy?"  
Seoho snorted "Why, are there any joys? They must have escaped me"  
"Are you still nauseous?"  
Seoho nodded, it was funny how he managed to immediately identify the problems of others and propose solutions to them but he couldn't even talk about him.  
"Have you gone to the doctor? You are already in your fifth month, it should be over by now"  
"He says that is normal, few lucky ones manage to have it for the whole pregnancy" he answered sarcastically "Are you staying for dinner?"  
Hwanwoong nodded "There is no hope that I can get San away from Wooyoung before he falls asleep. Aren't you and Keonhee staying?"  
"No, I have to finish things for work and he has the night shift"  
"You should just go to sleep, you have two huge dark circles"  
"And you got fat"  
Hwanwoong was taken aback by that answer and couldn't help but laugh "Now I understand why Geonhak calls you 'Mr. touchy'"  
Seoho grimaced at the nickname, and even though he struggled to admit it he deserved it. It was one of the many joys of pregnancy.  
"Today was my first day at work since Jisung was born" Hwanwoong said suddently.  
"Youngjo hyung told me. He kept me on the phone for nearly two hours because he didn't know whether to convince you to stay home or encourage you to come back."  
Hwanwoong looked over at Youngjo who was rocking a fussy Jisung and talking with Keonhee.  
"I really scared him, huh?"  
"You scared all of us Woong."  
Hwanwoong looked down. A heavy atmosphere descended between the two and Seoho regretted what he had just said, he did not want to be accusatory but apparently that day he couldn't do anything right.  
"So, how did it go?" Seoho asked, trying to change the subject.  
"It went well, I guess. I didn't do much I just did a few dance classes with youngest ones today ... Well, I tried some choreography but I looked like a clumsy old man dancing for the first time in his life" Hwanwoong replied, blushing slightly.  
"Oh, that's because you're old." Seoho said with a chuckle.  
"You are older than me!"  
"But wasn't I the touchy one?"  
Hwanwoong muttered something incomprehensible with his cheeks still red with embarrassment.  
"You just have give yourself, you are one of the most famous dancers in Korea for a reason" Seoho said with a sweet tone.  
"I know, I know. But ..."  
"But you are still old"  
Hwanwoong shook his head amused "How does Keonhee handle you?"  
"He loves Me," Seoho replied with a sweet smile, and he loved Keonhee more than he his own life.

They said goodbye just before nightfall and then Seoho and Keonhee went to a store to buy ramen, neither of them wanted to cook and Keonhee had gorged himself on sweets and wasn't very hungry.  
"The children were so happy! I can't wait to see our baby playing with them too"  
Seoho smiled tightly, it hurt his heart to see his husband so happy while for him that pregnancy was just a burden. Maybe there was really something wrong with him.  
"Why that sad face?" Keonhee asked giving him a quick glance.  
Seoho rolled the window down a bit, enjoying the cold air.  
"Nothing, I was thinking of Dongju. Hwanwoong is worried too."  
He saw Keonhee nod.  
"I noticed it too. And I think Geonhak hyung is also on the edge. As soon as I can I want to ask Jaehyun for some advice, at least I can tell Geonhak how to move if he wants to seek professional help"  
Seoho tried to ignore the fact that Keonhee still had friendly relations with his ex-boyfriend.  
"He should have already done it by now."  
"Maybe. But we don't know what it's like to live that situation on your own skin and the only thing we can do is be ready to help and support them"  
"So you don't think we should get them to get help? With Hwanwoong it worked."  
"Hwanwoong wanted to be helped. And Youngjo hyung leaned on you but Geonhak and Dongju have yet to realize what they are facing. It's okay to give them some advices but I'm afraid if we get in their bussiness too much we will have the opposite effect. "  
Seoho thought about it and decided that Keonhee was right also Geonhak could be stubborn when he wanted and it was useless to try to force him to do something.  
"The best thing is to wait until we know what Jaehyun says then we will see how to help them. You, however, don't worry, okay? You have to be calm and relaxed." Keonhee said, after parking, placing a hand on his knee and kissing him.  
Seoho returned the kiss then rubbed the tip of hisr nose against his husband's "Let's go inside or you'll be late at work"  
The two got out from the car and hand in hand entered their apartment.


End file.
